Timeline
This article includes the timeline of all notable events 'in the Batorok universe. Events that are underlined are described in one of the stories, shorts or adventures. Events in ''cursive are mentioned. * '14 billion (14 000 000 000) years ago: '''The Milky Way Galaxy formed * '''Unknown year: 'Batorok formed * '5 billion (5 000 000 000) years ago: 'Enzutus formed * '4,56 billion (4 560 000 000) years ago: 'Earth formed * '''4 billion (4 000 000 000) years ago: '''Enzutus cools down * '''3 billion (3 000 000 000) years ago: '''Life emerges on Enzutus * '''Roughly 2,56 billion (2 560 000 000) years ago: '''Life emerges on Earth * '''1,50 billion (1 500 000 000) years ago: '''Landfall of the Skolth species on Enzutus, ancestors of the Masters of the Skies * '''1,40 billion (1 400 000 000) years ago: '''Landfall of the Argontid and Opholl species on Enzutus * '''64 million (64 000 000) years ago: Aquadilius goes extinct due to the water of Zargak freezing * 10 million (10 000 000) years ago: '''Skolth and Argontid reach sapience, now called the Tyropholor and Ziofor * '''5,7 million (5 700 000) years ago: Megabrotinia on Lucurg goes extinct when its food sources disappear * 2 million (2 000 000) years ago: 'Thulhai start using their tail as a third arm. * '''1151 BC: 'Battle for Nayiqi. The Iriireon kill all Daeris, but not before the last Daeris destroys a powerful electricity generator. In a few weeks, the remaining Iriireon die off. * '91 BC: '''The Tyropholor declare war onto the Ziofor on Enzutus, marking the beginning of the Conquer Era * '''15 BC: 'Raizorr I is born on Enzutus, during the war between the Tyropholor and Ziofor * '19: '''The Conquer Era of Enzutus ends after the Ziofor surrender. * '''25: 'Archotis is founded on the Grubon continent of Enzutus, by Raizorr I * '59: '''Raizorr I becomes corrupted by the Darkwood Forest's powers, and starts a Ziofor genocide * '''71: '''Raizorr I is exiled from Archotis and remaining Ziofors are saved, Gythal is appointed as the new leader * '''98: '''The Grubonic Tyropholic Union (GTU) is founded by Gythal * '''2262: 'Ghuv'al is born in Archotis, Enzutus. Thuhlai create their first spaceship. * '''2268: '''Thulhai discover Planet Borb. * '''2270: '''Thulhai start to trade Borbs with the Pip Empire and other nearby empires. * '''2279: '''Construction of Artificia begins. * '''2288: Construction of Artificia is done. * '''2298: '''Ghuv'al becomes the leader of the GTU, renaming it to the Masters of the Skies Empire (MotSE). * '''2303: '''First Enzutic spacecraft is sent into space * '''2336: '''Ghuv'al starts to suffer from the Darkwood Forests's powers and slowly turns insane. * '''2452: '''Ghuv'al gets cybernetic implants, allowing him to live longer than the average Master of the Skies lifespan. Thuhlai allow other species in their government. * '''2788: '''Events of Batorok 1 happen: ** The Batorok Union builds small colonies on Earth ** The MotSE attacks the Batorok Union, starting the Second Battle for Batorok ** Ghuv'al is killed by explosives, ending his tyrannical rulership and the Second Battle for Batorok * '''2793: '''Events of Batorok II: The Black Comet happen: ** A comet called the Black Comet crashes onto the planet TBA, marking the spread of the Dark Claw ** Warriors from the Second Battle of Batorok manage to end the infection